the_fantastic_fantasy_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Apocalypse
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Beach City | nextseason = Survivor: Keyblade War }} is the second Survivor season of the Fantastic Fantasy ORG Wiki! 39 days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists * Returning Players - Two players from Beach City, Eva and Linus, returned for a second chance at the title of Sole Survivor. * Tribe Division - The castaways all started at one camp, but they were soon split into two tribes based on the results of the first challenge. * Tribe Swap - On Day 12, the remaining castaways were randomly shuffled between Alma and Baxley. * Unmerge - On Day 23, two captains, Aren and Ryan, were randomly selected, then they initiated a schoolyard pick that would decide the tribes that the castaways split back into. * Castaway Swap - At the auction, Calvin won a note that forced him to swap two people's tribe placements. He chose to swap Ben and Drew. * Remerge - On Day 26, the two tribes merged once again for the final time. Moderator Contestants } | rowspan="6" | rowspan="8" | rowspan="8" | rowspan="10" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 8 |- | | DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM "David" | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 8 |- | | Mr.MapleSyrupYT "Liam" | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 5 |- | | NINJAxxSNIPER "Aidan" | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 9 |- | | Runway B "Scott" | | | Evacuated Day 13 | 1 |- | | MikeyRocks33 "Mikey" | | | 5th Voted Out Day 16 | 6 |- | | Imayami "Catherine" | | | rowspan="12" | 6th Voted Out Day 19 | 8 |- | | Owlish "Toby" | | | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 | 6 |- | | bb1233 "Ben" | | | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 | 4 |- | | TDF2132 "Drew" | | | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 | 4 |- | | andyland55 "Andy" | | | | | rowspan="8" | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 28 | 5 |- | | Lukewhite97 "Luke" | | | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 | 11 |- | | ScorpioTheBadGuy "Aren" | | | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 | 3 |- | | Hannah_Banana23 "Hannah" | | | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 | 8 |- | | Calvinlovescats "Calvin" | | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 37 | 10 |- | | Whatevereva "Eva" | | | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | 7 |- | | JDisbae "Ryan" | | | | | Runner-Up Day 39 | 1 |- | | Radfiddler "Linus" | | | | | Sole Survivor Day 39 | 1 |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Hannah | | | | — | — | | | | — | | colspan="2" | | | | colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left" |Aren | — | — | — | | — | | | | — | | colspan="2" | | | colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Luke | | | | — | — | — | | | | — | | | | colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Andy | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | — | colspan="2" | colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Drew | — | — | — | | — | | | | — | | colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Ben | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | colspan="8" | | |- | | align="left" |Toby | — | — | — | | — | | | | colspan="9" | | |- | | align="left" |Catherine | | | | — | — | — | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Mikey | | | | — | — | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Scott | | | | — | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Aidan | — | — | — | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Liam | | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |David | | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Alex | | colspan="18" |} *All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." Trivia Links Apocalypse Forums